Ghosts? Whats going on?
by CreativeDella
Summary: This another house. based off of violet and Tates romance. Valerie moves in the house with her dad not know what to expect when she learns previous owners had died there. she meets Tyler who is always suspiciously there when something goes on.
1. We just moved in

New year which means a new house for me. my dad and I never really stayed in one place very long. I guess I was ok with it. I never stayed in a place long enough to make actual friends so it didn't matter much. this time we are moving to a small town in New York. Apparently my dad got a great deal on a house. we just got here and the house is huge. it was old fashion looking but its had character to me. My dad loved it because of all the rooms it has. There was options to which room i could have. the house was big enough for twenty people.

I ended up finding a medium sized room with the walls painted grayish black. the room look like it belonged to a boy before because there was some drawings that look more like something a guy would draw. i searched the room and found a ash tray in the closet with a bong. I laughed to myself. "yep definitely a teenage boy." I said to myself aloud. I put the bong back but took the ash try and put it on the desk. i took out my cigarette and lit it.

"You shouldn't smoke. It can kill you." the voice startled me. I turned around to see a guy who look about 17 or 18.

"Excuse me but who are you and what are you doing in my house?" "the name is Tyler but you can call me Ty. My mom is down stairs talking to your father." I looked at him skeptically.

"Um ok. But why are you in my room?" he smiled. "How about we just introduce each other I already Introduced myself as Ty. What is your name?" he walked over to the bed and sat back on it. The only thing on the bed that was mine was my pillow I brought in the car and of course he puts his head on it. There is no sheets on the bed yet cause i still haven't got all my boxes yet. "Valerie but people call me Vee."

I finished smoking my cigarette and put it in the ash tray of the previous room owner.

"So Vee thats a beautiful name it suits your looks very well." he gives a playful wink. I give him that bullshit look and grab my pillow from under him. his head hits the wall and i give him a smirk.

"Ok I got the hint you want me out. I'll go but you'll be needing me soon." He leaves and I shut the door after him. I pull out another cigarette to calm me down. I sit by the window and smoke it. it didn't help much. when I finish it I go dow stairs to my dad. the lady who sold us the house was talking to him. I decided to eaves drop.

"Sir I know I should have told you this before but I have to tell you something about this place." my did looked as if he was getting pissed.

"Oh god whats wrong with it?" The lady had a terrified look on her face.

"The previous owners of the house died in it." my dad looked surprised.

" what happened to them?"

"To be honest with you sir they don't really know. They called it a suicide but there is also contemplation of it being a murder." I was engrossed in what she was saying. "They say that the mother fell down the stairs and snapped her neck. The father couldn't bare to live without his wife and hung himself. No one knows what happened to the kid. But he died before them."

"How could you leave something like that out. Why would anyone want to stay here?" I came in the room.

"Dad calm down. Its ok. I like the house. It has character." He looked at me skeptically.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dad. We drove all the way here anyway. its fine." he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Ok kiddo."

I got all my stuff into my room and started to unpack. I unpacked the box that said "Bed" and made my bed. I got all my stuffed unpacked in about 2 hours. It was about 9 o'clock at nigh. I took out my Ipod and listened to it as I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling. The next thing I know It was bright outside and the sun was waking me up. I got out of bed and I put on my every day makeup, eye liner and mascara. then went to my closet to get dressed. I wore my long skirt and vintage jean vest over a white long sleeve shirt. I put my hair up in a messy bun with some hair dangling in the front. I walked down stairs to the kitchen where my dad was already there on the phone with someone. It was probably a patient since my dad was a at home doctor. my dad is always making house calls for his patients so its rare I see him home. He hangs up the phone.

"Morning Vee. Sleep well?" I gave him my best smile that didn't look fake.

" I slept fine actually."

"well thats good to hear. Don't forget school starts next week." I thought to myself, how could anyone forget about that. school is the last place I want to be.

"Ok dad." His phone rings before things got awkward. he leaves so I decided to go exploring.

I went through every bed room in the house and found some interesting stuff from previous owners who left their things there. i walked through the hall and saw a string. i pulled on it and a ladder came down. I climbed up to the top and peaked around. It looked like a whole bunch of junk. walked around looking at some of the stuff. There was a lot of vintage looking furniture. there was a box of old mirrors that were broken. that was kind of spooky.I walked ov to a clothed table that was covered by a white cloth. i walked up to it and my foot hit something so I looked down to see a journal. I picked it up and opened it. I saw the date 1924 then all of a sudden something grabs me and I slam the book shut and stuff it in my skirt. A hand comes over my mouth and i can't breathe. I try to fight back as the person pulls me. I start to panic. I go crazy trying to get out of this person's hold. I feel a pain in the back of my head know he probably hit me with something. I see the light in the hall. the person takes their hands off of me but before I can turn around to see who it is I am pushed forward through the hole, where the ladder was, and on the ground. I didn't black out right away. before everything went dark I saw a figure coming down the ladder but before he could get out of the attic the boy Ty shuts him up there. Thats what I saw before everything went black.


	2. Saved

I opened my eyes confused. I was back in my room. I jolted up but was pushed back down. I look over to see Ty.

"Easy you had a hard fall. If you get up to fast you'll be in worse condition then you are." I sat up with my back on the pillow. I finally see his features. Ty has dirty blonde hair that pretty much covers his blueish green eyes. He is tall and has some muscles. I think back on what he just said and think about my condition.

"What do you mean my condition?" he sits next to me on the bed.

"Well you have a nasty cut on your head and your black and blue on your stomach." My eyes almost pop out of my head.

"What the hell you took off my shirt? You per. Where is that book I was holding? What Happened?" I had my hands on his throat.

"Calm Down Vee. I lifted your shirt too see if there was anything wrong because you were hold your stomach. WhenI saw the bruises i wasn't sure what it was from but then I saw a book. You must have landed on it cause your bruise looks like the shape. I carried you into your room and put the book on the dresser next to the ash tray. As for what happened I have no idea. I saw you fall when i was walking in the hall. then i saw someone climbing down so I closed the attic ladder on him." I slouch down and put my head in my pillow. Ty rubs my head lightly. I get up realizing that my dad isn't home. "Wait how did you get in my house?" My dad always locks me in the house.

"I knocked on the door but no one answered. I checked to see if it was locked and it wasn't so I came in. Then I thought i heard someone scream and ran up stairs to see you on the floor."

"BUT MY DAD ALWAYS LOCKS THE DOOR WHEN HE LEAVES." I raised my voice getting annoyed.

"Well I guess he didn't this time and instead of yelling at me you could say thank you for uhI don't know… Saving your life!" He look mad but i guess he is right. I stuff my face in my pillow.

"Thank you." I said in my pillow.

"what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Thank you." I said louder in my pillow.

"Still can't hear you." he said playfully.

I lifted my head and said "Thank y-" his face right next to mine. So close it scared me but also excited me. I stared at him.

"Your welcome." He says into my ear. I feel his breath on my cheeks as he leaves my ear. he slowly moves his head in front of mine so we look into each others eyes again. He moves some of my hair out of my eyes and tucks it into my ear. then moves his hand to my cut on my forehead and runs his thumb over it. It stings a little but his touch is so soft that i feel like i'm melting. I don't want to kiss him I want him to kiss me but my thought is interrupted by my door being slammed. we both look up to see my father standing in front of the door he just slammed. I guess my dad finally cares.

"Excuse Young man but who are you and what are you doing in my daughters bed room?" he said looking pissed. Ty got off the bed and went over to my dad.

"Hello Sir. My name Is Ty. You talked to my mother yesterday the next door neighbor." Ty looked almost scared. it was kind of cute.

"Well you still didn't answer my other question." I didn't want Ty to get in a bad situation with my dad so I butted in.

"Dad he just helped me to my room from when I fell." Now that i'm standing up my dad really looks at me.

"What happened Valerie? You have cuts and bruises all over!" he looked concerned for once.

"I was In the attic when someone attacked me and Ty saved me."

"WHAT SOMEONE ATTACKED YOU?" He looked frightened.

"Sir You're door was unlocked when I came in."

My dad looked like he was about to go crazy he pulled out his phone and called the police. the police got here in minutes. Ty stayed next to me the whole time while I explained to the cops what happened. Of course Ty was questioned too. They pulled me into the hall and I showed him where I fell. One of the men grabbed the string and I flinched. Ty undid my fists at my side and held my hand. I tightened my grip a little when the police guys went up the ladder. They were up there for about 10 minutes or so. then they came down. The head police man went up to my father, who was standing ext to me, and led him to the place where I landed. I look over to see a little blood on the wood floor. I move a little closer to my dad and the police man. Ty follows.

"Mr. Finnick up there looks as if there was something but we can't find anyone up there and if you're daughter said they locked him up there why isn't he? there is some broken glass and a little blood stains but nothing major. I think I was just a break in and out." They talked for a while but i didn't want to hear anymore. they were making me sound as if I was crazy. I let go of Ty's hand and headed for my bed room not knowing if he was following or not. Once i was in my room i turned around to see him there


	3. Cruel Word

He looked worried. Then all of a sudden the shock came to me and I started to cry. Tears stream down my face. Ty comes up to me and hugs me. I sob in his shirt. He has his hand on the back of my head. His thumb slowly moving up and down. He is try to calm me but It's not working. I move out of his arms and grab my cigarettes then walked out to go outside. I go to the front and hide beside a pillar. Ty follows. I light my cigarette and breathe slowly. I lean against the pillar then slide down into a sitting position. he stand over me and looks down.

"You really shouldn't smoke. Its bad for you." I don't care I finish it then put it out. I wipe under my eyes to get rid of my smeared makeup. I glance back to him not knowing what to say or do. My feelings are all messed up now. My emotions are everywhere. I pull on Ty's arm to let him know I want him to sit. he sits next to me. I haven't had a friend or anyone to talked to in such a long time that I wasn't sure what to do. I decided to put my head on his shoulder. He gently put his head on mine. I could tell he was trying not to hurt me….

Ty left so I went upstairs. All the cops were gone and my dad was in the kitchen on the phone yet again. There is no food in the house yet so I look on the internet for a pizza place. I found a dominoes close by so I order online. When the Pizza get here my dad and I sit at the table and eat. Dad tries to make small talk but I don't really want to talk much. Right now I wish I was dead. My dad keeps looking at me strange and I feel neglected from him. I decide I'm not hungry any more and go up to my room. I grab my makeup bag and take out a blade. I go to the bathroom and shut the door. I press the cool blade to my skin then move my hand. I feel the blood drip out from the cut. It calms me. I feel as if the blood coming out of my skin frees me a little inside. I go for a second cut. I put the Blade to my skin and take a deep breath. This one was deeper. I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I threw the blade out and put a cloth over my cuts and on top of that I put my long sleeves back down. I opened the door. I was expecting to see my dad but instead I see Ty. I fold my arms over my chest trying to hide the cloth that sticks out. He raises an eye brow at me.

"There is blood on the sink." I turn around and see a few drops of blood that I forgot to clean up. I quickly clean it then rush out of the bathroom. He grabs my wrist making the cut bleed again. I bend closer from the hurt. blood starts to go through my shirt. I quickly pull up my sleeves and apply pressure. I was angry that he did that.

"Why did You do that?" I asked him.

"More like why did you do it?" I couldn't stare at him in the face so I looked down.

"TELL ME!" His voice was rising.

"Be quiet or my dad will come. This is my business so but out."

"Oh no I wont but out. I've seen you 3 times since you been here. twice you were hurt. one was from someone else and another from yourself. I just want to know why you'd want to hurt yourself?" he cups his hand around one side of my face lifting it up so our eyes would meet. I refused to look at him so I shut my eyes trying not to let tears fall.

"Open your eyes Vee. I'm not judging you. I just wan to know why. Why are you doing this to yourself?" I slowly open my eyes. then take my time finding his. When my eyes meet his I see what I didn't want to. Disappointment. what I have always been to people just another disappointment. My eyes tear up and then the tears start to fall. I'm silently crying.

"Just Leave. You don't need me to ruin your life too." I say trying not to crack my voice too much.

"Is that what you want? Me to leave? I will if you want. But I don't want to."

"Why your life would be easier with out me. everyones life would." he pulls me into a hug and grabs me close.

"Don't you ever talk that way. My life would be harder with out you. I will never leave you and I hope you never leave me." His eyes tear. we stand there in between the bathroom and my bedroom for a while just holding each other.

"Why would you want to keep me around?" he moves his face close to mine. now we are face to face,

"Because from the first moment I saw you I knew we were meant to be." his lips inch closer till they meet mine. the mouth melts into his. I felt everything in that one kiss. love, passion, sorrow, anger, and more but all mix together i just felt loved by someone. He pulls his lips away. his nose touching mine. still so close and I don't want to pull apart.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

"I'll stay with you as long as you want." we slowly walk to my room. I got to my closet and put on sweat pants and a long sleeve night shirt. I close my closet door when i get out and see Ty on the bed almost asleep. He wakes up a little to scoot over to give me a place to sleep. pulls the covers back so I can get in. I lie on my stomach facing him. He does the same to me. he bring my arm to his mouth rolls down the up the sleeve and kisses my wound. I turn over and we cuddle.I fall asleep happy.

I dreamed for the first time in years. Dream was more like a nightmare though. It was me running away from something. Ty was running after me, I was scared of him. he kept tell me to wait but I didn't listen I kept running. I ran out of the house and he didn't follow me. my dad and i left but some how found ourselves back in the house. I was freaking out. then woke up. Ty was staring at me. He looked worried.

"Bad dream?" he asked. I nodded. Sometime while I was sleeping he took his shirt off. I moved closer to him putting my head on his bare chest. he put his arm around me and had his chin on my head. I felt safe. The nightmare wasn't real. I can't believe Ty would ever hurt me. He is too gentle with me. I've only known Ty for 3 days but those three day haven't felt long enough.

"Can we stay like this all day?" I asked.

"Most of the day yes." he kissed me. the kissed turned into a smile kiss. It made me smile. I can't remember the last time I've really done that.

I guess I most have fallen asleep again. I opened my eyes for the second time that day but this time I'm alone. I look at the clock which is saying 1:38 pm. I get out of bed confused and a little hurt. Ty left without saying anything. I got to my closet and out on my oversized sweater with a pair of shorts. I look at my self in the mirror for a while. studying my features and their wounds. my face had a nice gash on top of my forehead. I lifted up my shirt to reveal a rectangular bruise and it hits me. "The book." I said aloud in a whisper. I went over to my dresser and picked up the book. I went to my bed and sat. I opened the book back to where I was, the first page dated back in 1924. I read it.

**_ 1924, August 15 Kate&James forever_**

**_ My husband and I moved into the house we built. It's so lovely. Everything I imagined is here. I even found out something that I have not told my husband, james. I'm excited to tell him that we are going to be a family! I'm pregnant. I'm hoping for a girl but I will love it no matter what gender. _**

**_ James has started his business of being a doctor. we even built him a office down in the basement. He also has his office on the main floor where he looks at his patients. The down stairs is for medical needs. I don't go down there because it scares me but I'm so proud of his work and I fully support him. I love him._**

I skimmed pages because it was pages and pages on how much she and her husband loved each other. but a page caught my eyes and I began to read again.

**_1926, January 8 My Death_**

**_ I feel as if my life is coming to a close now. Today I went down to his medical office to bring him lunch. I didn't know he had a patient. I walk in and see my love, James Screwing some girl on the table. I screamed and he just looked at me. He said nothing. No apology. I looked at the girl but she looked like a lifeless body. She didn't move and her eyes were wide open. I look around to find two naked bodies on the floor covered in blood. I scream some more. He covered my mouth. He said. _**

**_ "You can't leave me or else. If you run away I'll find you and make you're life hell. You wont live to see another day." I ran upstairs and took the baby to the neighbor's. I got home a few minutes ago. I'm taking my life in my own hands. no one is going to do anything to me. I'm going to take my own life. This is my last entry in this journal. Goodbye._**

I turn the page to see what looks like to be blood. I freaked out and closed the book. I was terrified from what I just read. Bodies covered in blood in my basement. The woman, Kate, killed herself in the house and her blood is on this book. I'm not scared just a little creeped out. I decide to take a shower to calm myself down. I get in the shower and let the hoot water burn my skin. my body hurts. I have bruises everywhere. I put my face under the shower so I could soak my face. I close my eyes to relax. after a minute I open them and what I see makes me scream. I see blood coming out of the shower head. I back up and hit the wall of the shower.

"This can't be happening." I scream again. I shut my eyes so tight it hurts. I hear a knock on the door.

"Vee are you ok?" Ty voice. I open my eyes again but everything was normal. I jump out of the shower and put my robe on. I open the bathroom door and run into Ty's arms. I start to sob.

"Whats wrong?"

"I saw blood. I was coming out of the shower."

"Oh Vee calm down your mind is playing tricks on you."

"YOU THINK I'M CRAZY? THAT I'M LYING? WELL THE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." My anger turned to rage. out of anyone I would have thought he would understand. I go back in the bathroom and lock the door leaving him in the hall. I needed to calm down. I needed to be free. I open the medicine cabinet and take out a razor blade. I look at my self in the mirror and take a deep breath. I put the blade on my skin and let my blood run free. I sat on the floor and watched it drip down my arm until it stopped. When It stopped I made a new one just to see something of me be set free even if it just my blood. I didn't make any noises thinking Ty would leave. I put my head in my lap and softly cried. I feel that Kate was smart in taking herself away from the cruel world. I sit there in my bra and underwear. crying and watching blood. I take the blade and put it on my vein about to cut when A hand on my arm stops me. I jerk up. Scared half to death. I see Ty sitting on his knees.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN?" He takes the Blade from he gets a wet paper towel and cleans my cuts. I sit there pretty much naked. He puts my robe over my body. then I he finally replies.

"I followed you in here."

"Thats impossible I shut the door on your face an locked it."

"You hesitated when you slammed the door and I snuck in." My face turns white. That couldn't have happened and if so he just saw everything.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because you looked more upset then when I saw you the other day.I was afraid you'd hurt yourself and my fears ace true. I didn't want to bother you. You looked so mesmerized. then you started to cry again and I knew what you were about to do." I start to cry again. I made a fist with my hand and leaned my head on them. my wrists start to bleed again. Ty picks my up off the ground, unlocks the door and carries me to my room. He sets me on the bed and pulls the covers over me. through my tears i look at the clock. 8 pm. Ty cleans my bleed wrists again then sits next to me. he has tears down his face. now we are both teary eyed. I wipe a tear off his chin and he looks at me.

"Why Vee? Why would you take away your life? Did you even think that you'd be taking away my only thing I'm here for?"

"Ty." I said softly. "I didn't want to hurt you but I cant handle this cruel world. Its just to much for me to handle." He lifts my head and sit where my pillow was. my head now in his lap. he caresses my soaked hair.

"Please Don't leave me." He says through his tears. I sit up pulling the covers with me to hide my semi naked body. I sit in his lap and lean back against his strong chest. he wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my ear.

"Promise me?" he whispers.

"I promise I won't leave you." I whispered back.


	4. Life Story

I slept on and off all night but everytime I opened my eyes Ty was watching me.

"Don't you ever sleep?" I asked.

"Why sleep? I don't need to dream. I have everything I've dreamed about in front of me." His shirt was off again so I moved closer to him. His body was cold but I laid my head on his bare chest and he put his arms around me. I felt safe again.

I woke up sunday morning feeling as if I was hung over. My eye were red from crying. was i crying in my sleep? Ty was of course gone. I had one more day till I had to go back to school and I was definitely not going to waste it. I looked at the clock. it read 7 am. I got dressed in my black long sleeve shirt and a pair of grey pants. putting on normal makeup then left my hair down. i had a slightly beauty look to me hair. I haven't really seen my dad much around so i go down stairs to see if he is up. I go into the kitchen to find a girl who looked about half my fathers age, that look half naked. She look around twenty or maybe mid twenty but all she wore was a robe. Our age is quit similar. she stops what she is doing and looks at me. Then she opens her mouth.

"Well finally I get to see your face." She says with a smile.

"Where is my dad and who are you?"

"My name is Haley and your father is coming out about now." as she say it my dad emerges in his boxers.

"DAD!"

"Oh hey Valerie. I didn't know you were home."

"Uh well its 7 am. Where else would I be on a sunday?" My dad is so stupid when it comes to cheap girls and sex.

"Oh right. well This is Haley apparently she is Ty's sister. She lives down the street and is trying to move out of her mothers house. I invited her to stay with us. Since we have all these rooms any way." All I had right now was anger so I walked away. before leaving see a evil smirk on Haley's face. I had an urge to cut but I remember what Ty said and it calmed me down a little.

I go back to my room and pull out the journal I found and go back to the page with blood on it. I knew the journal had more in it so I turned the page. The next page was picture of Kate with the dates 1901 -1926. I turned the next page to reveal a different set of handwriting. The name on it said Elizabeth.

**_ 1945, March 21 Elizabeth_**

**_ I found this journal while I was going through some stuff. I read the woman's entry and it frightened me. My ma and pa made me move here so pa could get a job. The house was cheap enough that we could afford it and now I know why. This place gives me the creeps. I wake up at night scared and paranoid that I was hearing and seeing things. I've been here a week but I only found this journal a few days ago. I decided to write in it to try to keep me a little sane. I'm only 15 years old but I do believe in ghost and Its either my mind playing tricks on me or I'm seeing them too. I think I saw the woman in that photo walking around the house at night. Its starting to freak me out a little._**

I skimmed hers too. She kept going on about seeing ghosts and how she wasn't sure if she was seeing what she was seeing. She made me feel insane.

**_ 1945 December, 28_**

**_ I know for a fact I'm seeing ghost now. I found some old newspapers with pictures of people who were murdered in this house. I've seen them all walking around. They don't just do it at night they walk in the day too. They try to scare you and it works. I'm not sure if they can harm anyone but I'm keeping my distance._**

December 28, 1945 was her last entry. I flipped the page to see a newspaper clipping that said "Elizabeth Mora Found dead in her home on January 2, 1946." There was a picture of her bruised up body next to a picture of a normal the corner of the page there was a small dot that looked to be dried blood again. this book was really starting to freak me out. I put it down only able to handle one story at a time. I'm still processing it in my brain. One was a suicide the other a murder. This house is crazy. I feel crazy and I think its that house.

I leave the book and go exploring again. I walk down stair to to basement.I turn on the light and I go down slowly 'cause its kind of creepy. I reach the bottom. there was nothing there so I calmed down. I walked into another room this time seeing something. I didn't know what I was see until I remembered the journal. I see a pile of naked dead bodies and then i see Kate with a terrified look on her face. her husband is grabbing her by the throat. I start to hyperventilate. Then Kate turns and looks straight at me. I back away quickly and trip. I look at what I tripped on. It was a dead body. and crawl quickly away from it. I look at it again. Elizabeth. I run. the door of the basement is closed. I run up to it but its locked and I can't open it. I start banging on the door.

"LET ME OUT!" the people are now coming up the stairs after me. I begin to panic and bang on the door harder. I lean against the door trying to open it with my body but it wont budge.

"Please someone get me out." I close my eyes preparing for the worst. all of a sudden the door opens and my body falls back but it caught. I open my eye to see Ty holding me up. I grab his shirt and hide my face in it. He wraps his arms around me.

"Its ok Vee the door just got stuck." He tries to calm me down but I know now I can't tell him what happened. He wont believe me. I'm going insane.

Ty put his fingers in my hair and brushes it. I still can't get over the fact that he is always there when I'm in trouble. I look up at his face. He had no expression.

"Ty, Why don't I know anything about you?" I said backing away.

"I don't know much about you either Vee but I believe that the past is irrelevant so I never asked any questions."

"Well I still want to know somethings about you. Like your age? who your family is? other important things."

"Then lets go some where to talk." we went to the living room because my dad left with his tramp. I sit on one end of the couch and he sits on the other. we don't talk for a while till he did.

"How about you start. You have a father but where is your mother? When did you start cutting? tell me all the important things."

"Sure. My mother died about 3 years ago when I was 14. I went to a party and got so drunk. Something happened and I was so upset and called her to pick me up. She came and I was a mess I couldn't stand. she got me in the car and we headed home. we stopped at the stop light then went on but the car on the other side didn't stop and came right at my mom. I flung out of the car. I was going to go back to get my mom but the car caught fire. I just collapsed in the street ready to die. I must have passed out because the next thing I remembered was being in the hospital. I got up and started screaming kicking around like a child. going insane. I killed my mom. My dad never payed much attention to me before and my mom was all I had. My dad wouldn't even see me in the hospital. I guess I started cutting after that. My dad and I moved around so many times that I couldn't connect with anyone and it made me feel like the only person I could have talked to was dead and I wanted to join her." I stopped realizing I was shaking and crying. Ty moved closer to me.

"It ok. Take your time." He said.

"I've been to the hospital 4 times for attempted suicide. But no matter what I did my dad just shrugged it off. It got around town and thats when we started moving more and more. People hear things and they assume so we just left everything behind. My dad acts like nothing has happened. The world is crashing in on me and I'm drowning slowly but its keeping me a live just to torture me. When i was 16 my dad hired someone to look after me the lady and I talked and i thought I could trust her but everything I said to her got around town and we moved again. we've moved 8 different places in 3 years."

"May I ask what happened at the party that got you so messed up over?" i hesitated.

"I'm afraid if I did tell you that you would look at me different. I've never told anyone and my biggest fear is people finding out." I looked at the ground.

"Its ok Valerie I wont judge you." I sighed. I guess i will tell him i've been alone for so long I could probably take it if he didn't want to see me.

" I was with a group of friends and we were doing shots and smoking. I got so twisted that I didn't know what end was up. Some guy came up to me and said me wanted to help. He looked about 30 so I thought he was a responsible adult or something and let him take me to the bathroom. He told me he was taking off my clothes so I didn't puke on them. He locked the door he put on the shower and put me in there. I felt a little better in the warm shower. I thought everything would be fine but then he came in the shower with me. He told me to relax and put take on my mouth. I panicked. he tied me to the shower floor. He started touching me. playing with me like I was some sex toy. I tried getting out but he got on top off me. the next thing i knew he was inside me. thrusting. It hurt and all I could do was silently cry. when he was done he knocked me out. I thought he was going to kill me. I woke up in the shower alone. the ties became loose and i put on my cooties. I called my mom and you know the rest." I didn't look at him. fresh tears came down my face. to my surprise he sat closer to me and held me in his arms while a cried.

"Vee you can't blame yourself for any of that. That man was a sick pervert and you were just a victim. He was praying on the weak and since you were drunk it was you. It wasn't your fault your mom got hit by a car it was the other guy who was in that car. You did what you could and i'm going to judge you or look at you different your still the same Vee to me." For once I felt like my secret was actually safe and that he didn't care.

"Ok now its your turn."

" Well I moved to this town when i was 8 been here ever since. I'm 18 years old. My mom lives next door but we aren't really on speaking terms. I don't go to school anymore. I have 3 siblings. my birth father ran away. Now i'm here with you." he smiled. "I know I haven't gone through as much pain as you but i understand the part about leaving the world how peaceful it would be but I couldn't live with myself if you were gone." I laid my head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"I guess you are right. The past is the past and you can't change it but you can change your future." He gave me a smile.

"Your so strong Vee."

**Please write a review. I want to know how I'm doing. I have a little bit of writers block so if you have any ideas I would love if you'd share. if I use your ideas I'll give you credit also.**


	5. Ty's Secret

Monday mornings are the worst. School starts today. I didn't get any sleep but my alarm got me out of bed. I took a quick shower and got dressed in black sweater and jeans. I put on my makeup and grabbed my messenger bag making sure to have my cigarettes. Its January school just got off winter break. so its cold outside. I grab my vintage boots and put them on. I take a jacket and head out the door. I walked to the bus stop. As i breath i see it in the cold air. The bus comes. I get on the bus along with a few other people. I see a empty seat in the back and sit in it. The bus was loud. I don't like loud.

When I arrived at school I headed to the main office to get my schedule. The old bat assigned a girl to show me to my classes. The girl was pretty she had brown hair. she wore almost all pink which I hated. She showed me all my classes. The way she was acting I knew I wouldn't like her.

"listen freak just 'cause I'm showing you around doesn't mean we're friends ok. So don't try to sit with me at lunch."

"Wow your a great welcoming girl." I used sarcasm 'cause she was pissing me off.

"Watch it. I don't like sarcasm."

"Oooh I'm so scared of the little pink hood girl. What you going to do? throw sparkles in my face like the pretty pink fairy you are." Of course she slapped me. I slapped her bcd and then he attacked me. she pulled my hair like the little bitch she was. I punched her and she scratched me. she threw me to the floor got out her nail file then put it to my face.

"what you going to do file my face?"

"Did you know nail files could be used as a weapon?" she slashed the side of my face. Before she could do it again some guy threw her off me. I got up quick . blood dripping down my cheek. I touch my face and it stung. I looked at the guy. He was about my age. dressed in normal clothes. He probably is one of the kids at high school that goes with the flow. I turn around to see the girl start to come after me again. The guy grabs her. She tries to break free. I look at the guy again then back at her. I walk closer.

"Don't mess with me bitch." I say in a anger tone then punched her hard in the face. knocking her and the guy back a little. I walked off. The guy dropped the girl and followed me.

"HEY! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT." he screams behind me. I just keep walking but then he runs up and stops right in front of me. He has dark brown hair and dark brow/ black eyes. He is tall. he is wearing a smashing pumpkins shirt i didn't realize until now.

"Excuse me but who are you?" He blocks my way everywhere i move he does.

"Are we going to keep playing this game or are you going to let me go?"

"You're not moving till I get an answer."

"Ok mr. macho. The name is Valerie. But people call me Vee. now if you don't mind I'd like to leave."

"Actually I do mind."

"Well sorry to say I don't care now you can go take your cocky ass self someone where else." I say annoyed.

"You don't even know me but your making assumptions."

"Well How about You stop bothering me and I wont."

"Nope. I want to know who you are."

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

"First what is your name?" I asked. I gave him mine. now its only fair he gives me his.

"The name is Aiden. now why did you just beat her up?"

"If you didn't see she attacked me first. I'm not going to just stand there and take it. Also if you didn't see she kind of slashed my face." he looks at the cut on my cheek then puts his fingers on it. He wipes away some blood. "Excuse me could you not touch me." I say jerking my head back.

"I'm sorry but you have a beautiful face its a shame it has marks on it. Oh by the way I'd put your sleeve down." I look at my sleeves they are rolled up from fitting. my cuts are revealed. I quickly pull my sleeves down."Someone like you shouldn't be hurting yourself."

"Excuse me but someone like who? You don't know me now get out of my way." I storm passed him. I decide to go home. I only lived 6 miles so i walked. I took my times getting home. I didn't want to deal with Haley.I'm betting my dad and the tramp are all over the house. I decided to go to the park which is half way between my house and school.I go to the lake and sit in the snow. My face i burning from my cut. I put some snow on it to numb it. I lay back and look at the few bird that stayed for the winter. I remember what my cousin once said. he said, "Birds are lucky, They can fly away when things get crazy." Why can't I be a bird. I wish I could Fly away and never come back. I wish I was free. I closed my eyes and imagines i was a bird. My thoughts are interrupted by someone blocking what little of sun there was. I open my eyes to see Aiden. I got up off the ground.

"How did you find me?"

"I always come here after school then i saw someone lying on the ground and it was you."

"Ok well I'm leaving now."

"You need a ride somewhere?"

"No I'll walk. I need the air to get rid of you?"

"Ouch. Harsh but I know you live 3 miles farther in the murder house."

"Did you just say I lived in the murder house?" I asked. amazed someone knew about it.

"Yes. I've heard all the stories. There was about 25 murders in that one house." Ok now this guy interests me.

"So you know how all of them died? Could you tell me?" his eye brow goes up.

"So now we are talking about murder and you want me to stick around?"

"Well yes, but only if you tell me what you know." He sat in the snow and patted a place next to him. I sat.

"This could be a while. The first to go was a girl Kate who killed herself from the devastation of her husband wrong doing. most of the murders where from James, Kate's Husband. Elizabeth went next but know one knew exactly how she died. They just found her body bruised up in the basement. They said it was internal bleeding. Charlie was found dead in a bath tub with hand prints around his neck from someone strangling him. Vanessa was raped and killed. Eric was living alone. They found his body stabbed six times. They found Ashley's body dismembered. Henry was burned alive. Then there isTyler went insane and killed himself. the rest of the murders were just in between them."

"Do you know the last name of Tyler? Since he is the last one to die in the house?" I asked curious.

"I think his last name was Tyler Brooks."

"Ok I'll take that ride now." we go to his car and he drops me off at home. "thanks for the ride." I say and run into the house. I open my laptop and search "TYLER BROOKS" a few link pop up. I click the first one. It said he was in and out of hospitals because his mother thought he was insane. It says he killed a nurse by accident in the hospital but it doesn't go into details. on May 25, 1991 he killed himself in his home. I went down the page to find a picture. I couldn't believe what i was seeing. this couldn't be happening its all made up. I'm dreaming. but no its there in front of my eyes. My Ty. Tyler. Dead. Is he a ghost? Why can I touch him? I slammed my computer shut. grabbed the journal and glanced through it. I read every entry from people. There was Kate, Elizabeth, Charlie, Vanessa, Eric, Ashley, Henry, and Tyler's entry. Every last page of each entry had blood and a newspaper clipping of them and there death. I don't what to do. I have no one to go to. I can't tell anyone or they will think I'm crazy. I need someones help. I push the journal under my bed. I stuff my head in my pillow.

"Vee?" I hear Ty's voice. I'm too scared to look up. I'm also to scared to tell him what I know. I hate being scared.

"Are you ok?" I decide to act like nothings wrong but I'm still frightened inside. I lift up my head and look at him.

"I'm fine. just tired." He gently grabs my face and looks at my wound.

"What happened? Your face its hurt."

"A girl at school attacked me. I'm fine though." He looked worried.

"Are you sure your alright? You look a little shaken."

"Oh its nothing don't worry." I give him a quick smile. He sits next to me on the bed. I slip off my shoes and get under the covers. I realized I was cold. He gets under too. Then he grabs me closer to him. His body was cold. I shivered.

"I'm sorry i just came in from outside. I guess the cold sticks to me." I grab my fuzzy blanket and wrap it around me. Then i lay next to him again. He kisses my head. It's only 6. I haven't eaten all day but I'm not hungry…now thinking about it I haven't eaten in 2 days. Ty traces his fingers up and down my face. he pull my hair out of my face and kisses it. I turn towards him and he kisses my lips. His lips were soft and my lips melted into his kiss. I stared at him then pulled some hair away from his eyes. He looked so innocent like he didn't know anything. I pulled him in closer and laid there with my head in his chest.

During the night I pretended to be asleep. Ty gets up and kisses my head. I don't move. He walks out the door. i get out of bed and follow him….

**REVIEW FOR QUICK UPDATE.**


	6. Truths and Lies

I was as quiet as possible while following him. He went down the hall and down the stairs. He turned around and I hid. I'm not sure if he knows I'm following him or not. Then he walks further. I watch him and when I see a available opening to hide I'd move. He walked to the door to go out side. He opened it then closed it but he stayed inside. It confused me. Ty walked towards the basement door. He opens it and walks down. I follow. I slowly go down the stairs trying not to creek on the way down. I her voices. Not only Ty's voice though. There are a few I didn't recognize. I go behind a chair that is in the room to hide.

"Ty your such an idiot. You are causing that girl to be in danger." I didn't know the voice.

"Are you sure about that. Because last time it was you who was causing her to be in danger. You're the one who scared and chased her. I was the one who got her out before you attacked her." That was definitely Ty's voice.

"I was only trying to scare her out of this cursed house."

"Yeah well she has dealt with worst things in her life then ghosts. She doesn't get scared easily." My Heart dropped. Ty just said he was a ghost. Everything I didn't want to believe is true. Something touches me. I can feel my face go white. The hand pulls me up. I didn't want to the face. I knew already he was one of them.

"Look who I just found hiding." I couldn't look at their faces.

"Vee what did you just hear?" Ty asked.

"Everything." I mumbled.

"Vee I… I don't know what to say." Anger struck me.

"Really you don't know what to say. How about I wanted to tell you but couldn't or I don't know anything. You always try to comfort me and now I know why. You wanted me to trust you so your little friends could scare me and hurt me. You said you didn't want me to kill myself. What you want them to do it? Cause attacking me wasn't bad enough at home I have to get it at school too. I really thought that when we shared that you didn't leave out anything important but boy did you leave out something. You left out who and what you are." I felt my face got hot with anger. I was feeling so many different emotions. Anger, fear, disappointment, and sadness.

"Vee I-"

"save it for the next girl. I don't need your bullshit anymore." A man cut in. I knew it was Charlie from the picture in the journal.

"Um little girl you should watch your mouth."

"LIttle girl? Are you fucking kidding me. I know who you are Charlie. I know you were murdered here too. All of you guys look at me like I'm stupid. I know more then you think and the only person I'm afraid of here is Ty." I walked out. I was terrified but I didn't show it. Everything I believed in felt like a lie. I didn't feel like I had any privacy in the house anymore. I also now realize I'm alone again. I sat in my room and stared into space.

My alarm went off and for one I was happy to go to school. I gave me time away from the house. I got dressed in a gray sweater and skinny jeans with of course my vintage boot. I threw on my jacket and went out the door. I got to the bus stop and everyone stared at me. They started whispering into each others ears. I knew I wasn't want there so I decided to walk. As I walked my face started to burn. I touch my face remembering the deep cut I had. I pull out a cigarette and start to smoke to calm my nerves. The bus passes me and a few kids flick me off. I return the favor. I reached in my bag and pulled out my beanie. I put it on to see if it would hide me a little. I definitely stand out here. As I think that a car honks at me. I turn to see who it was but I didn't recognize the faces.

"Hey new girl!" I stop just to see if I amuse them.

"So you look like the type of girl who wants to have fun. How about we ditch school together and get fucked up. Maybe we'll have some fun of our own." He gives me a wink.

"You have drugs in there with you?" I asked.

"Yep. You interested in my plan?" another lame wink.

"No but I am interested in your stash. what you got?"

"Oooh all fun but no play. What a tease. I got meth, weed, some more downers, oh and my moms sleeping pills. I will cost you since you wont party with me." wasn't sure what I wanted but I decided on two.

"Here is $50 for meth and sleeping pills." They hand me the stuff and I give them the cash.

"You don't play around with this stuff do you." He said then drove off. I shoved the things in the bottom of my bag and continued to walk. I knew from the time that I was going to be late. I still had 3 miles to go and there is 10 minutes till the bell rings. I continued anyway. I passed the park when I heard another honk. I ignored it this time. I didn't need anymore harassment. the car crept up beside me and i walked faster. I heard the windows roll down.

"HEY!" Still ignored it.

"HEY! I know you heard me." I stopped pissed. I didn't look who was in the car.

"You know even though i'm new here it doesn't mean i can't punch your face in."

"Whoa Vee chill. I was just going to offer you a ride." I turned around to see Aiden.

"Oh sorry. I thought you were one of those creeps who keeps honking their horns at me."

"Its cool. So do you need a ride?" I contemplated for a second but then realized i was freezing.

"Sure, thanks." I get in his car and feel the warmth right away.

"So you starting to get use to me yet?" He says with a smile.

"Yeah I guess." The rest of the car ride was quiet. When we got to school I rushed out of the car and went to my first class. It was worse then i thought. Of course being the new student you had to be introduced by the teachers, but when I stood up there while they introduce me, I could see everyone whispering things about me to their neighbors around them in the class. I went in the hall during lunch. being use to being the new girl I did this at all my schools. The teachers couldn't say anything because i wasn't doing any rule breaking. I sat there looking through the halls. Just remembering it for no reason. I guess I stared at nothing for about 10 minutes when someone sat next to me. I looked over to see Aiden. He sat there eating.

"Hey you hungry" he asked.

"No." I said in a mellow tone.

"Dude you have to eat you are like skin and bone. Your shirt practically swallows you whole." He lifts up my shirt and reveals my stomach. He stares at the bruises on my stomach. I quickly pull down my shirt.

"Do you mind? I don't just go up to you and lift your shirt." He doesn't talk for a second. I knew this wouldn't last. I got up to leave but then he grabbed my hand.

"Look I'm sorry. It's just I've never seen a bruise that big and with a shape. It interested me and I didn't want to say anything to hurt you." Honesty from someone finally.

"It's ok."

"Did you do it to yourself?" His question startled me but then I remembered that he saw my cuts on my arms. I shook my head in response telling him no.

"How did it happened."

"You'll think I'm crazy If I even told you parts of the story." I say thinking back to the attack. There was no way I could tell him someone attacked me for a journal.

"I won't but we are almost out of time. Meet me at my car after school. We can go to the Park together and talk." As soon as he said that the bell rang for class.

**REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES**


	7. safety? I'm so confused

The day went by so slow. There was only 3 more classes after lunch but it felt like forever. As soon as the bell rang I rushed out of there. Schools always made me feel so trapped inside. I got to his car before him so I sat on the side walk. I put my hat over my head and put my hand over my cut to whited myself. The person in the car walked past me and gave me a wink. His winks remind me of when peoples eyes twitch intensely. I rolled my yes at him. A few seconds later Aiden shows up. He unlocks the door and I get in. Heat turns on right away."

"So I said we were going to the park but the weather says there might be some heavy snow. So is it alright if we go to my house?"

"Yeah sure. I don't mind. It's freezing out any way." He didn't talk much on the way to his house. I stared at my house as we drove by. I shivered. Aiden lives only 2 houses down from me. That is probably why he knew about the house. He opens the car door for me and I follow him into his house. Aiden's house was pretty big. He had most new styles unlike my old fashion house. The inside of the house was beautiful. There was so many colors but they weren't too overwhelming. His house smelled like air freshener. He put his school things in the kitchen where his mom was. She was really nice. Apparently his dad was at work but would have loved to meet me as the mom had said. Aiden took me to his room and closed the door.

"Sorry about that. You can have a seat on the bed if you'd like." I took off my boots and sat on the bed.

"Don't worry about it. Your mom is sweet." He laughed a little.

"Ok so lets start up back to where we were at school. So what happened?"

"Ok I'll give you the short story. I wanted to explore the house. I was curious about it you know? So I went through every bedroom finding some neat things from previous owners. While i was walking down the hall i saw a string coming from the ceiling. I pulled it and a ladder came down. I climbed up the ladder and turned the light on. The room was filled with interesting stuff. I walked around and found a journal.I opened it up and the next thing I knew someone's attacking me. I put the journal in my shirt right guy threw me down where the ladder was and got a cut on my head and the bruise you saw earlier."

"You have another cut on your face?" I lifted my hair out of my face for him to see.

"Jeez Vee you always getting hurt." You don't know the half of it I thought to myself. I laid on my side and kept my head up with my hands. Aiden sat on the bed now. "Do you mind if I see it again?" I shook my head and pulled up my shirt. I laid on my back so he could see all of it. The bruise was just under my breast and stopped at my top of my jeans. His touched startled me a little. He traced it lightly with his fingers. His fingers were cold and gave me goosebumps.

"What was the journal?" he asked still tracing my bruise.

"It's not something that I can explain."

"Would you show it to me?"

"Yeah sure." I felt his fingers right under my bra line. it made me shiver. I grabbed his hand before he went up anymore. I pulled my shirt down and sat up.

"You are beautiful Vee." He gently grabs my face and caresses my cut on my cheek. Feel him coming in closer but I don't back away. I don't know how I feel or who I feel for anymore so I just go with it. He kisses my lips. His lips were so warm and his tongue was sweet like candy. I didn't want to let go of his mouth. He pulled me back onto the bed with my head on his pillow. He laid beside me on his side still kissing me. His hand still on my face. Our kissing becomes more intense. He takes off his shirt and I take off mine. we get closer. I felt things were going so fast that I was getting dizzy. Now we are both in our undergarments. I feel him go to unhook my bra and I stop him.

"Things can't go any farther." I said out of breath. He respected my decision and laid next to me. "Sorry but I am not thinking straight and I don't want to just use you. To be honest I don't know my feelings nor can I trust them anymore."

"It's ok." he said. I scoot over and lay my head on his bare chest. His body was so warm. It felt nice. I curled my body against his feeling his body heat on mine. Aiden moved my hair out of my face and caressed my cut on my forehead. My heart broke a little remembering Ty. I grabbed Aidens hand and put it around my neck. I put my fingers between his and laid there in comfort.

I guess we lied for a few hours then the next thing I know Aiden's mom knocks on the door. We both jump. I grab my clothes and hide in the closet he puts on pants and a shirt and answers the door.

"Hey mom. Whats up?" He said answering the door.

"Is your friend still here?"

"Yeah She just went to the bathroom. Why?"

"There is a nasty snow storm out. I don't think she will be able to get home in. She is welcome to stay with us. The guest room is available to her."

"Thanks mom. But the heat in there doesn't work well. I can sleep on my couch in my room and she can Have my bed."

"Ok but you know the rules." I peek through the door to see him smiling.

"Yes ma'am." he shut the door. I put my sweater and jeans on. "You can come out now." I walk out.

"Uh so that was a little awkward…" I said. He giggled

"So yeah You heard. Snow storm. Your not going anywhere." he gave me a wink but it wasn't like those jerks, they looked like they had an eye spasms. Aiden's was kind of cute.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I feel bad that you guys have no choice." I looked down at my feet.

"I wanted you here anyway." He said lifting up my head and smiling. He gave me a peck kiss on my mouth and I smiled. "Hey I think this is the first time I have ever seen you smile. You should do it more often." He traced my lips with his fingers.

"Yeah well the last few days haven't been the best for me. Anyways what am I going to wear? I have no clothes with me."

"You can wear one of my shirts." He goes to his closet and throws a huge grey shirt at me.

"Thanks." I say catching it with my face. He laughed.

"You hungry?"

"No but I can watch you eat like at lunch." I giggled.

"I don't care if you're hungry or not you're eating something." He grabs my hand and pulls me to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and tossed me an apple. "I'm going to watch you eat that." I took a bite and my stomach felt sick. I think there is something wrong with me. I feel fine when I don't eat but when I do I feel sick. This isn't right. I ate the apple but i still felt sick. When I was done he ate a sandwich that his mom made him. When he was done we went back to his room. It was 9 o'clock. We both decided to go to sleep. He wore his boxers to bed. I took off my clothes and put his shirt on. It was big for him and it was huge for me. It went to my knees but the collar was stretched and it revealed the top of my bra. He took a pillow and threw it on the couch. I stopped him from taking more things to the couch.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch 'cause i'm here. You can sleep on the bed. I can share or I can take the couch."

"I like sharing." He smiled. he grabbed the pillow then put it back on the bed. I pulled down the covers and got underneath. He did the same. I stayed to the side because i felt bad still. I don't sleep much anymore and I don't want to keep him awake. I pulled the covers all the way up and relaxed. Under the covers Aiden pulls me towards him. we cuddle under the blankets.

**REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES**


	8. I'M DEAD

No sleep for me once again but I watched Aiden. I know it sounds creepy but he looked so peaceful. He held me all night. My face close to his. His eyes would twitch a little while he was sleeping. I think he was dreaming. In a way I'm glad I can't sleep because I'm afraid to dream. The night didn't feel long enough. I was so comfortable in Aiden's arms that when his alarm went off I didn't want to move. His eyes opened meeting mine. He smiled and I smiled back.

"Morning sunshine." I said. He groaned.

"Do we have to get up?" He asked.

"unfortunately yes we do." I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth with my finger and used Aiden's brush to untangle my hair. I put my clothes I had on yesterday the went back to his room. By the time I was back to his room he was dressed. I put my shoes on and we head into the kitchen so he can eat. When we walked in I saw his dad and mom walking around crazy. His dad was apparently late for work. He said hello to me then walked out the door in a hurry. His mom was making breakfast. I sat at the table and watched the news.

"Snow storm last night damaged some peoples homes and leaving some without heat and electricity. Schools have been canceled for the rest of the due to the extreme dangers on the roads. This is your wednesday report. Have the best snow days you can." The whether man said.

"YES!" Aiden's voice startled me. I laughed. He ate and I had a few pieces of baby carrots then we went back to his room.

"What should we do today then?" I asked.

"We could go to your house and you could show me the journal we talked about." I didn't really want to go home but I knew I needed to change."Please." He was practically begging.

"Ok fine." I gave in. We decided to walk there since the roads weren't very safe. I could go home now because it was light out but the side walk was really slippery. we went slowly to my house trying not to fall. I slipped once but Aiden caught me. When we got to my house I felt a shiver go up my spine. Aiden thought was cold so he put his arm around me and we walked in together.

The house was quiet but then i heard a noise in the kitchen. Walked into the kitchen to find Haley, Ty's sister, but this time she was wearing real clothes. It took her a while to see me staring at her.

"Oh Valerie. Where were you yesterday day. We all were looking for you." We all? Who is we all? I thought scared thinking she meant the ghosts or whatever they are. Aiden interrupted.

"Oh I'm Sorry miss. We were at my house. The storm was so bad that we couldn't get her home. My mother invited her to stay with us over night. I'm sorry she didn't check in with you."

"Oh well Valerie you had us worried and who is this lovely young man." She made me so angry.

"What do you care? You're not my mother and plus the other day when I was home you and my dad didn't even remember i lived here."

"Oh sweetie that isn't true. It was so early that we didn't know what end was up." I wanted to punch her for calling me sweetie.

"Sweetie my ass. I don't need your bullshit. Just tell my dad I'm home." I grabbed Aiden's wrist and pulled him up stairs to go to my room. I tell him to sit on the bed and I go to my closet to change into clean clothes. I put on a skirt with tights underneath.I still was looking for a top when someone put their hands over my mouth. I screamed into the hands but it came out like a soft high pitch moan through the hands.

"Don't scream Vee. I just want to talk." He whispered. I realized it was Ty. I peeled his hand off my mouth.

"Yeah well I don't want to talk to you."

"I know and I'm really sorry but if I just came out and told you. you would have freaked. I really like you Vee in fact I'm in love with you. That guy out there doesn't feel the same as I do."

"That guy out there has been more honest than any person I've met. I don't know anything anymore. I just know I'm tired of peoples lies and bullshit." He grabbed me closer and kissed me. the kiss was passionate. He pulled away. I felt like the room was spinning.

"You can't say I lied about my feelings. That kiss was to prove to you how I feel and the way you kissed back you feel the same."

"Yes Ty I like you but You betrayed me. I asked if you were telling me everything and you lied right to my face. I can't trust anyone who lies right to my face. They have to prove to me they are trustworthy. You showing up in my closet while I'm getting dressed doesn't make you trustworthy it makes you a perve and a peeping tom." I realize I still don't have a shirt on. I grab my black sweater and put it on. so now I am wearing a black sweater with a grey skirt and white tights. then my usual black vintage boots.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to talk to you alone without him. Vee I need you."

"I've been on my own pretty much for a while now. I don't need anyone. I can be alone. I've done it for most of my life." I open the closet door and slam it shut leaving Ty behind. I see Aiden sitting on my bed looking at the ceiling.

"Finally. I thought you got lost in there." He said.

"Yeah Sorry my clothes haven't been organized since we moved in so I had trouble finding some clothes." I sad making up a excuse.

"Well you look gorgeous." He smiled. I came up to him and sat next to him on the bed. I pulled out the journal and handed it to him. He looked fascinated by the book. I watched him while he read it. I sat there doing nothing while he read it. I looked around my room and saw Ty standing in the corner. He mouthed the words, "You shouldn't have shown him that." His face was so serious it scared me. I looked at the book then back to where Ty was but he was gone. Things started to get creepy.

When Aiden finished the book he put it down.

"So much death in just one house." he said.

"Yeah I know. The house can get pretty scary at night." he raises his eye brows.

"How about I stay here tonight to keep you safe?" I want him to but I didn't think it would be safe for him. "I not taking no for an answer. Its only fair that get to stay because you stayed at my house."

"I don't think its a good idea but ok." He smiled.

We watched movies on my laptop for most of the day. It was too cold to go outside so we just cuddled under the covers while watching movies. Dad never came up to say hello or anything. By the time it was 10 o'clock Aiden was passed out with me in his arms. I laid there trying to sleep but again couldn't. I finally moved out from under Aiden's arms and grabbed my bag then headed to the bathroom. I took out my drugs I had. I was so tired but my mind wouldn't shut up long enough for me to get any sleep. I took two sleeping pills and swallowed them. I went back to the room and laid down. I waited for sleep to come.

I laid there till 2 am then got up and went back to the bathroom. I looked at my self in the mirror. My face looked so pale and lifeless. It looked like I was see my own ghost. I needed sleep if I don't get it I feel like I might actually die. I'm hoping to eat something when I wake up 'cause I know I need to eat its almost been a week. I grab the pill bottle and take out 3 more. I swallow them. I debate if I should take anymore. I take one more just to be sure. I went back to my room and laid next to Aiden. I now felt so tired. I closed my eyes and I was finally asleep.

I had a dream that I was standing over my body watching myself sleep. I walked around the house and saw my dad in the kitchen talking to Haley. I didn't listen I just kept walking. My walking felt more like floating. I was using no effort, my body weightless. I walked through the house going through every door. Thats when my dream started to become a nightmare. The ghosts in the house started following me. I sped up my pace but couldn't get rid off them. I walked out the door. They didn't follow and I thought I was safe. I walked out the gate. I felt like someone kicked me and was brought back to my room. "What how did I get back here?" I asked myself. I looked at the time in is 9 am. I see Aiden move. I'm so confused. Why am I watching everything? I look around the room and see Ty. He stares right at the dream me then to my sleeping body.

"Vee, What did you do?" He walks closer to me. I stand there not knowing what he is talking about. He grabs my arm and I'm shocked I feel it.

"Whats going on?" I asked. He grabs me in a hug. I speechless. I close my eyes . I'M DEAD. I'M A GHOST. I freak out in my mind. I close my eyes and breathe deep. I try to open them again but even though it feels like my eyes are open all I see is darkness. I'm so scared. I huddle in a ball. It's silent almost peaceful. I feel like I'm floating, like i'm on a tube in the water just floating on top moving around with no effort. It feels nice. I feel something shake me. the silence goes away and I hear yelling.

"VEE WAKE UP." It's Aiden's voice.

"You're not going to be able to wake her up like that." I'm shocked to hear Ty's voice. I feel hands on my body but I'm not sure why. I can feel what they are doing and here them yet I feel as if i'm not in my body. They both hold my arms and feet and carry me to the bathroom. They put me down. I hear a shaking of something.

"Sleeping pills." I'm guessing thats the sound and they found my drugs.

"PUT HER IN THE SHOWER." Ty screams. I feel them take off my top and bottoms leaving my undergarments then Aiden holds me up in the shower. The water turns on. I feel like everything is going in circles. I'm going in sane. I hear screaming. then there is silence. I feel cold water then I don't feel anything. I'm being pushed back and forth. I don't know where I'm going.

**Sorry for the long wait. been really busy. hopefully will update sooner now.**


	9. Well That Just Happened

I wake up slowly then jump up as soon as I realize where I am. Aiden is asleep in the chair next to my bed. I look down at what I'm wearing and realize they took off all my clothes and put a big t-shirt on me. I freak out a little inside now knowing they have both seen me naked but then I realize I should be freaking out about something else. AM I ALIVE? AM I DEAD? AM I A GHOST? What if I was like Ty now. This is really freaking me out. I pinch myself to see if helps me decide but I am pretty sure even being a ghost I could feel myself pinching me, but then again I can feel Ty touch me all those times. How? I'm so confused and scared.

After freaking out I decided to get up and get some close on. I grabbed underwear and a bra out of my drawers and headed to the closet. I grabbed a long skirt and a crop top from the hangers and put them on. I opened the closet door and jumped in my skin.

"Vee you're awake thank god." Said Ty hugging me.

"Can you thank god? 'Cause you know being dead and all."

Ty cracks a smile but then his face goes back to being serious. He looks at me like I'm some mental patient. Like I'm about to throw myself out a window at any moment.

"Vee I'm just glad your ok. I couldn't call the hospital. I was scared the others would try something."

"So I am alive right? Like I'm not a ghost like you?"

"You are a real human being. With all the emotions and problems that people have being alive."

I moved past Ty and walked towards my bed. Ty followed. Aiden still passed out asleep. I wonder if Ty was lying and I was really dead so I decided to wake up Aiden. I put my hand on his shoulder and gently shake him. He wakes up slowly until he sees me then he jumps up and hugs me. He holds me in that hug for what seemed like forever.

"I was so worried. How could you be so stupid?! Taking all those sleeping pills! You almost died! You almost killed yourself!" he says pulling away from the hug but still having his hands on both my shoulders like he was going to shake me.

"Don't worry about me. I don't need you to. I didn't kill myself. Now you're just going to look at me like I'm some abandoned puppy you want to take in. Well I am not going to let you. You can leave. I don't need you to take care of me."

Aiden looks hurt. I pull his arms off me and go to the bathroom. I lock the door. I decided to take an actual shower because my hair felt gross. I take off my clothes and turn the shower on. I get in and rinse my hair. I get out and wrap myself in a towel. The bathtub looked like there was water in it so glanced over. I screamed. I keep my eyes focused on what I am seeing. I saw my body drowned in the bathtub.

"VEE ARE YOU OK?" I hear Aiden say.

I then closed my eyes and took deep breaths. My mind must being playing tricks on me. That isn't me. That isn't me. That isn't me. I keep thinking it over and over in my head.

Aiden bangs on the door and I open my eyes. The bathtub has no water in it anymore and everything it back to normal. I open the bathroom door and see Aiden standing outside. I quickly hug him. I then realize I'm in a towel with soaking wet hair that is dripping on him but he doesn't care. He just holds me while I start to cry. He rubs my back.

"You're ok." He says to me.

"No I'm not." I say through my sobbing.

Aiden clutches me tighter and holds my head gently on his shoulder.

After a while we make our way back to my room. I sit on my bed and pat a spot telling him to come sit. Aiden sits up on my bed against the headboard. He closes his eyes. I stare at him. He has an amazing body. Very toned arms and legs with nice abs. He isn't very muscular but that the way I prefer. His shaggy brown hair and his gorgeous blue eyes.

Without thinking I laid on his and kissed his lips. He opened his eyes to my face hovering his. He lifted his head and kissed me back. Very soon it turned into a very heated make out session. Aiden take off his shirt and we continue to kiss. I slowly move my hands down to his pants zipped. I unbutton and unzip his pants. Through are kissing he says.

"Are you sure."

I don't answer I just pull off his pants and boxers, which surprised me how big his dick was. He takes off my towel. We now are both naked making out. Lying on the bed Aiden slowly moves his hands in between us. He starts to rub my clit. At first it shocked me a little but then it felt good. Aiden flips me over starts kissing down my body. Sucks on one of my tips while one hand is playing with the other. His others hand still working below. I arch my body feeling the pleasure. He moves his head down. His mouth now on my clit he makes motion with his tongue while sucking on my clit. My breathing starts getting heavier and more intense. I moan and then gasp as my body shutters from release. He moves his head up and smirks very sexy like. I get up and toss him on his back then mimic what he did. I kissed down his body then grabbed his dick. I put my mouth around it and used my hands. I played with his balls, jacked him off and sucked his dick till he came in my mouth. I swallowed. He grabbed and put me back to a laying position. I pulled a condom out of my drawer quickly and put it on him. He rubbed my clit to make me a little wet then slowly stuck his penis in. It hurt at first but soon it felt good. He humped me till he came then I got on top and took control. Being on top felt so much better. I fucked him till I came.

We had sex in multiple positions till we both got exhausted then we laid under the covers cuddling and fell asleep thinking to myself, well that just happened.


	10. Aftermath

I woke up the next morning sore. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at Aiden who was still asleep. I look at the clock, which says 8 am. It's Sunday. Tomorrow is school and I'm already dreading the day.

I look at Aiden's sleeping body not sure if I was regretting last night or not. My thoughts were interrupted by a figure's shadow walking by my room. Thinking it was my dad I began to shake Aiden awake. He woke up finally smiling. He sat up and kissed me, which took me by surprise.

"I'm pretty sure my dads home so we should probably get dressed." I say

"Damn I wish we could just stay like this all day. Maybe continue from last night." He says kissing me again.

I pulled the sheets from him and got out from the bed to get dressed. I grabbed my undergarments from the drawer and went to my closet shutting the door behind me. I quickly put my bra and thong on then look to see what to wear. I bend down to the bottom rack to look at my shirts then I'm startled by a cough. I turn my head and see Ty. I quickly grab my sheet and cover myself up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I say

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Go ahead I'm listening, but could you turn around while I get dressed."

He turns his head towards the door and I grab a pair of shorts and a band t-shirt.

"I can't believe Aiden took advantage of you last night. I mean I…"

"Wait you know about last night? WHAT? Were you watching us?! Oh my god Ty!"

"I just went to see if you were alright and by the looks of things you were alright in many positions."

"OH MY GOD. Your sick. Why the fuck were you watching. That's so gross. Oh my god. Oh my god."

I keep saying oh my god in my head freaking out cause for a whole night I forgot about who and what Ty was. He didn't need doors. He just watched me have sex with another man.

"Aiden took advantage of you! Can't you see that!"

"No. All I can see if what a sick fucking pervert you are. This is MY bedroom. I can do what ever I fucking want!"

"VEE YOU ALMOST DIED! You weren't yourself yesterday! I could see that. Aiden probably could see that too. He took advantage of the situation."

"I don't want to hear it! GO AWAY!" I cover my ears and eyes.

"You don't mean that."

"YES I DO. GO AWAY!"

I opened my eyes and Ty was gone. Panic rose in my chest. I couldn't breathe. I grasped my chest and took deep frantic breaths. I felt light headed. Everything was going dark.


	11. At it Again

I woke up not knowing where I was. There were bright white lights. I look over and see that I'm in a hospital. I sit up still confused. I see my dad talking to some nurse in the corner of the room.

"What happened?" I asked.

The nurse came over to me and gave a smile. She gave me some water.

"Honey you had a panic attack. This could have been brought on by stress or from the fact that you are under weight."

"Underweight?"

"You've seemed to have lost a lot of weight since your last doctors appointment. I am giving your dad a list of things you need to keep your body healthy. I also suggest you take some ibuprofen for the bump on your head. You'll probably be getting a lot of headaches. Make sure you drink a lot of water as well."

"So does this mean I have to gain weight?"

"Yes to be healthy you'll have to gain about 10 pounds. As soon as your father signs some papers you can go. I talked to your father and he said he would make sure your eating, so this doesn't happen again."

My dad walks in and hands me clothes. I go to the bathroom and get changed quickly. I walk out and see the trampy looking girl from the kitchen, named Haley, all over my father. It made me want to run away.

My dad finally sees me and we walk out to the car. Its dark out so by the looks of it my last day before going back to school is ruined. Now I have to go home and go to sleep to get ready for tomorrow. This day sucks.

We finally get home before I start choking Haley. She kept talking about herself in the car and I was about to jump out while it was moving. She acts like a 13 year old that has to have all the attention. I ran up to my room and slammed the door. A couple minutes later my dad came up with food. Since my door doesn't have a lock he just knocked and opened it. He put the tray on my bed then left. So much for making sure I eat. I eat part of the sandwich but then I feel sick I stopped.

My phone rang. I look at the caller ID and see Aiden's name pop on screen. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to him or not so I just ignored the call. I took a quick shower instead and put my pajamas on. I crawl into bed and get my laptop out. I watch movies till I fell sleep.

An hour or so later I was woken up by a noise. I see Ty stand by the door picking up things he dropped. Anger rose in me. He comes and sits on my bed. I don't look at him instead I look down at my sheets.

"Vee look I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have stayed and watched but it hurt me. I have feelings for you and you promised never to leave me and you almost did. That Aiden guy took advantage of you when you were vulnerable and I wanted to kill him."

I continued to sit and look at my sheets in silence. I didn't know what to say to him or what I could say to him. I was so confused about Aiden and Ty. I didn't want to like them both but I couldn't help it.

"Vee say something?"

"What do you want me to say? That Aiden took advantage of me? Well he didn't and if he did I let him. I am so sick of everyone. Ty you're a damn ghost how in the hell do I have feelings for you when you're dead. The answer is I shouldn't. I can't. It's to much for me to handle."

"But I have feelings for you too. I shouldn't either but I do. And I don't want to ignore them."

"Ty you saw me with another man how could you be ok with that?"

"I blame him not you. I don't care what you say I know he took advantage of you and if I ever see him again I will give him a piece of my mind."

"No! Ty I told you He didn't. Stay out of my personal life. The only way I could be with you is if I was dead. How can someone living be with someone dead? Isn't that like necrophilia?"

"I don't know how this all works but you can touch me and feel me. I can feel you so I don't think it is."

Ty puts his hand on my face and caresses my cheek. I sit frozen not knowing what to do. It's hard not knowing what to do about having feelings for 2 guys.

Ty slowly comes closer to my face. I didn't push him away I just let him kiss me. He lays on me and kisses me more. Everything happened so fast and then next thing I knew his clothes and mine were on the floor and he was kissing me below the belt. It felt amazing. I grabbed his hair in pleasure. His tongue kept going faster till I came. My body could feel my pulse. He grabbed a condom and continued. We had sex for a few hours then I fell asleep on top of Ty's chest.


	12. Tension

My alarm went off and I jumped awake. Ty was gone and I was under my covers naked. Everything that happened last night hit me at once. I started to cry. I didn't do anything to stop Ty when I think deep down I wanted to. Everything was just so fucked up right now. I can't go to school. It's too much for me. I put on some pajamas and went down stairs to fake sick. I didn't see dad or Haley around anywhere so I figured they left early. I decided I was going to go to the park instead.

I put on a pair of pants and my boots with an oversized sweater then a winter coat. I head out the door slowly making sure Aiden's car drove by first before I started walking. As soon as I saw his car I walked the three miles to the park. The snow was thin and the roads were all salted so walking wasn't bad.

As soon as I got to the park I went on the swings. The park was empty because it was Monday so it was very peaceful. The lake was frozen, which looked beautiful. I was swinging slowly and thinking. I tilted my head back and swung faster looking up at the sky. I got really high and decided to jump. I jumped off the swing landing on my feet but lost balance and fell. I just laid on the cold ground for a while looking at the cloudy sky.

I knew it was going to snow soon. I could feel the temperature dropping and the clouds were getting darker. I knew I should probably go home but I was too upset to face Ty and I can't go to Aiden's house because I'm to ashamed of last night. Tears start coming out of my eyes. I wiped them away before my eyelashes froze or something. I got up and started walking home.

I looked at my phone and it said that it was noon. Walking here took a little over an hour so I spent a few hours at the park itself. I took my time walking home. I walked slowly and just thought.

I thought about how my life had gotten so much more complicated than it already was. I almost wished I had died but then I'd be stuck in that house like everyone else. I stopped half way home. I turned around and went straight back to the park because I realized I dropped my phone.

When I got to the park I saw my phone on the ground I picked it up and started walking back but then the lake caught my eye. I walk towards the lake. I stepped carefully on it then started walking out. I just kept walking.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The yelling startled me and turned around to see who it was but I turned to fast and fell. The ice cracked and soon I was under water. The water was so cold and I could feel my legs going numb. I didn't feel cold anymore. I thought I was going to die and I felt ok with it but then someone grabbed me out of the water and I felt cold again. I could feel that my lips were blue. My body was shaking violently. I didn't see who grabbed me but they were holding me now and running with my body. They laid me in a back seat of a car and put the heat on full blast.

Who ever it was that saved me took off my wet sweater and pants. I was in my underwear but then was bundled up in blankets. I started feeling my toes and fingers again after a while. I felt exhausted from shivering so much.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

All I could say before I passed out is "No".

Next thing I knew I jumped up forgetting where I was. The person was turned to the front so I didn't see you it was. The figure slowly turned around and I see Aiden. I look around and feel stupid. I should have recognized the car.

"Aiden what? You? Wait what? How? You were suppose to be at.."

"School. Yes well I got there and you weren't there so after lunch I decided to ditch and I am glad I did. I went to the park thinking maybe you'd be there and I was right except I saw your dumbass walking on the lake. How could you be so STUPID?!"

"Don't yell at me jeez."

"I WILL YELL AT YOU! DO YOU HAVE DEATH WISH?!"

I didn't say anything because I felt like it was partly true. He stared at me and I looked away. Aiden climbs to the back seat. He picks up my head and sits then places my head on his lap.

"Vee I wish you'd realize even though I haven't know you very long I care about you. It would kill me if you left this world. I almost lost you twice and It hurts me so much to see you suffer. You may not think you're hurting anyone else but yourself but you're wrong. I don't care what you say your dad cares for you and so do I."

I just lay there listening to him try to tell me how much my life meant to him. I felt sick because even if we weren't dating I slept with Ty. I just feel like a terrible person and that I am worthless. The world would go on without me, so why bother?

"Vee stop crying. I am always here if you need to talk."

Aiden wipes my face. I didn't realize I was crying. I am a mess.

"You would hate me if I told you though." I say not able to stare at him in the eyes.

"Vee just say it."

"I can't.."

"I can tell its eating at you so just say it!"

"I slept with Ty the night after I slept with you."

He was silent for a while.

"Ty? The guy that was in your house the night you overdosed? Who is he?"

"He was the first guy I met when I moved here. He just always is around."

"How? Why? You had sex with him the day after we did?!" He looked mad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you. I feel sick about it. I didn't want to but it just happened."

Aiden got up and moved back to the drivers seat. He started to drive. We stopped in front of my house. He turned off his car and got out. He opened the back door and helped me out. He grabbed my wet clothes and we walked into my house without a word.

I got up to my room and grabbed some dry clothes then went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. It felt great to be warm again. I got dressed and went to my room expecting Aiden to be gone but he was lying on my bed playing with his phone.

"You're still here?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it and I guess since we weren't technically together it isn't cheating so I forgive you."

"Oh um thanks?"

I sit on the other side of the bed. It was awkward silence for a while. I laid next to him on the bed and stared at the ceiling. It was so quite until the door came swinging open. I jumped up and see an angry Ty.

"YOU ASS!"

Aiden jumps up. Ty comes running towards him. Before Aiden has time to react Ty punches him in the face. Ty grabs Aiden by the collar and gets him up to his feet.

"You took advantage of her." Ty said.

Aiden punches Ty sending Ty back a little.

"No you took advantage of her. She was mine first and you had to have her so you did whatever you could."

They keep punching each other and arguing.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH HER RIGHT AFTER SHE ALMOST DIED! SHE WAS VULNERABLE!" Ty screams at Aiden while kicking him to the floor.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH HER THE NEXT FUCKING DAY AFTER WE DID." Aiden say kicking Ty under his feet so he could fall while Aiden jumped up.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU." I scream but they both ignore me and keep fighting.

"YOU JERK! YOU AREN'T EVEN THINKING OF WHAT VEE WANTS!" Says Aiden punching Ty hard in the gut.

"ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS GETTING WITH HER!" Says Ty lunging at Aiden.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE STOP IT." I say putting my body in-between them. They stop.

"Listen up both of you. Ty for the millionth time Aiden didn't take advantage of me. Aiden I have feels for both of you but Sleeping with Ty right after sleeping with you was a mistake. I told you Ty not to do this and you didn't listen to me."

"I was just giving this piece of shit what he deserves."

"What I deserve?! You're kidding me right? You treat Vee like shit. You only care for yourself."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP. Ty since you didn't listen to me you should leave."

"I should leave? WHAT? Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"NO! Now go! You should have fucking listened to me."

Ty storms out slamming the door behind him. Well I just pissed off a ghost that has ghost friends that are pretty fucking scary and since I don't want Aiden in the middle of this I grab dry boots and a jacket.

"We should go to your place. I mean if you want me to come over if not then you should leave."

"No come over. You'll probably be safer from the crazy guy there anyways."

I hurry him out of the house and we quickly drive to his place. When we get inside we see his mom in the kitchen but she doesn't see us. We quickly go to his room so his mother doesn't see how badly beat up Aiden is. I didn't notice how bad it was till he took of his shirt and I really looked at him.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Listen don't worry about it. Ty's probably just as bad or even worse."

"Yeah but still if it weren't for me you'd be fine."  
>"It's just some cuts and bruises. Makes me look tough doesn't it." He says smiling but then covers his mouth with his hand because of a cut on his lip.<p>

"Do you want me to ask your mom for some ice?"

"Yeah I guess that would be a good idea."

I walk out to the kitchen and smile at Aiden's mom.

"Hi Ma'am do you think you could get me some ice. I fell in the snow earlier and bruised my stomach."

I lift up part of my shirt and show her my bruise that is kind of fading but still there.

"Oh deer that looks painful. Just give me a sec." she goes to the freezer and puts some ice in a ziploc bag then puts a towel over it.

"Here you go darling. I have some cut up fruit if you'd like to take into Aiden's room."

"Sure thank you." I say giving her a thank you smile then returning to Aiden's room.

I walk into Aiden's room and see him butt naked. I put the fruit and ice down quickly and cover my eyes.

"Oh my god I'm sorry I didn't mean to walk in on you naked. You should have warned me!"

"Vee chill. Not like you haven't seen me before plus I thought I'd be dressed by the time you got back. I just decided to change into some comfy clothes and get out of the cold ones." He says putting on boxers then sweat pants.

"Ermm I guess that makes sense. Your mom gave us some cut up fruit and here is the ice."

He puts the ice on his lip.

"Crazy day." He says.

I take off my boots and sit on his bed Indian style. Aiden lies down behind me. He pulls me back on top of his chest and I relax into him.

"Can we just forget today happened." He says.

"Yes please."

**review for quick update**


	13. New Way Out

We ended up cuddling for hours. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was 11 pm. I lifted my head and to my surprise I was in a way woken up with a kiss. I looked at Aiden who had his eyes closed. He smirked and giggled. I thought he may have been sleep and just kissed me as a reaction but then he pulled me in closer and kissed me again. The next thing I know we are making out and he is in top of me. He starts taking my clothes off, but it stop him.

"We can't. I can't." I say looking away from him.

"Is it because of Ty? Do you love him?" I turn back to look at him.

"It is not just because of Ty and I don't love him but I do have feelings for him just like I do for you. I don't want this to go any further because I don't think I could handle it. Too much has happened the past few days and right now I just need a friend. To be honest the only thing I need is only a friend right now. I don't feel like I can talk to you or Ty and that's why I think nothing should go further as of now. Maybe I should just go home." Even though I said I should go home I didn't mean it. There is no place safe for me right now. I don't want to be here but I don't want to be home even more. Everything that is going on is just making me so stressed and I don't know what to do.

We sat in silence for a while and then I decided to get u and pick up my stuff. I was about to walk out the door when Aiden grabbed my arm. I turned around and he hugged me. I was shocked. My body was stiff while in the hug, but then he gripped me tighter and I relaxed a little more. He let go of me and looked me in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I am such a jerk. I haven't listened to you at all. I want you to be able to talk to me. I let my jealousy get in the way of everything. I understand you have feelings for both me and Ty. I respect that you told us. I promise I will listen and be the friend you need right now. I want you to open up to me. I want to be part of your life even if that means only being friends. I haven't know you very long but I am attracted to your mystery. I know you've had a fucked up life and that you're only telling me half of the story. I am willing to listen. Just talk to me. I don't want to have to save your life again."

Those words shot through my heart and I started balling my eyes out in tears. I knew he was being sincere and that he was telling the truth. Aiden pulled me back into the hug and tried comforting me while I cried. I probably cried on his shoulder for about 10 minutes maybe more until I lifted up my head and wiped under my eyes. I was scared to look into his eyes. Aiden put his hand on the side of my face and i leaned into it. he wiped some of my smudged makeup off with his other hand then led my to the bed to sit down. We sat in silence for a while.

"Would you like to go home or would you like to stay here tonight?" Aiden says breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do or where to go at this point."

"Just stay here tonight and if it's not what you want you can go home anytime you want. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed." I give a small smile. I'm still not sure where to go but here is still probably safer than home.

Aiden got up and went over to the couch and started to make a bed for himself. I stopped him letting him know it was ok to sleep in the same bed just as long as he did as he said. We laid in bed together with each of on one side of the bed. We were both turned towards each other looking into each other's eyes. The silence was killing me. My head was pounding and all I wanted to do was scream, but i stayed quiet. Aiden interrupted my thoughts by caressing the side of my face. I closed my eyes and felt tears fall again.

"Vee, please stop crying. You're breaking my heart. You don't deserve to be in this much pain. Maybe if you talked about what you're thinking about then you wouldn't feel this way. Just talk to me."

"I don't want to put you in danger. If I tell you what's on my mind, you will never be allowed to enter my house again. All of this is too risky to get you involved. You already got hurt and I don't want it to be worse than this." I say touching his cut lip. He flinches a little.

"I'd rather be in danger than you. I would give up my life to see you happy. There is so much pain in your eyes and I want it to go away. You don't need this drama in your life so you either need to choose between me and Ty or leave us both and find your happiness."

"Stop being so nice to me. I don't deserve your kindness. I don't deserve to live at this point."

"NO. No matter what you're going through you always deserve to live. Don't ever say that or think that. I can tell you'd be happier away from this place. Is that what you want, to leave? Maybe you should. You could go alone or I could do with you." I never thought of running away as an option. I only thought of the end. Aiden was getting in my head and he was making so much sense it scared me. Now my mind was on running away. The only question now is if I go alone or go with Aiden. I knew at this point I could never be with Ty unless I ended my life, but Aiden showed me another way and the ending looks better and farther away than the other option. I knew Aiden was waiting for me to say something.

"I am running away. I've made my mind up on that but as for you I don't know yet. I need time to think about that. I also need time to know where I should go."

"I know a place that isn't too far but far enough to get away from your past and enough to create a better future. My family has a house a few towns over its a few hours away and we haven't been there in years. You could stay there if you want. Still with or without me. I am offering it to you. I am on your side no matter what." I kissed him on the cheek as a sign of being grateful. He gave me a smile and we went to sleep.


End file.
